Saw: Reckoning
by modbz
Summary: A new story in the epic tales of the Saw franchise, a untold scenario taking place between the events of Saw II and Saw III.
1. Introduction

Saw: Reckoning

_**A message from Jigsaw...**_

Hello readers. You may not know who I am but I certainly know who you are. I want to play a game. Right now you are about to read an untold story of my work. A new subject will be revealed. And you must read his story if you want to know whether this man can be saved or not. Will you learn to care for a man you don't even know? Or rather, _two _men you don't know. That's right, there are two men in danger here, and unless they learn to solve their weaknesses, they will not survive. Let the game begin...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The man's eyes slowly fluttered open. Though he hadn't awakened on a bed. He was in a fetal position placed on a hard cold floor. He eyes darted to his surroundings. He was in a basement of some sort. His neck felt strangely stiff. He opened his mouth to say something when whatever he meant today turned into a massive scream. A pain had shot through his face when he moved his mouth. He felt on his face, it was a contraption on his head, with one knob on each side of his face and through to back connected as well, all over. He touched one of the knobs with a slight poke and zipped his hand back from the sting of it. The room was pitch black, too dark to see anything. The man jumped as he heard static and saw a white light, he turned too look at it. It was a TV, the static cleared and on screen was the face of an intimidating white-faced puppet with big black eyes. The puppet's mouth began to move.

"Hello Zachary, I want to play a game. Throughout your life you have taken pleasure in the suffering of those who are in need. Others would dub you as a 'sick human being' or a 'psychopath'. I deem you unworthy of the live you were granted at birth. The device you are wearing is connected deep into the skin of your face, when this tape is over a light will shine on a pit of bolted scalpels, your favorite _tool_. There is a key at the bottom, you will have 20 seconds to reach down and get it out to unlock your freedom. If you do not get it in time then the knobs will twist the rip the skin from your face. Let the game begin." The TV shut off.

A light turned on from above and revealed a small hole in the distance. Zachary heard the ticking of a timer on his device, time was running out. Zachary's eyes widened in great panic, he ran towards the hole and knelt down to look below. He saw the key at the bottom, he sighed in relief, his arm was just skinny enough to reach down without getting cut. He shifted his quickly down, almost putting part of his shoulder in the hole. He caught a grip on the key and immediately pulled his arm upward. Though something unexpected happened, the key was attacked to some sort of metallic wire, and as he pulled it up, the scalpels closed in on his arm and cut through his flesh. Blood trickled down but he couldn't stop. He kept pulling, the scalpels going deeper and deeper as his arm ascended. He screamed in agony at the cutting of the blades, more and more blood staining them as they seeped from the wounds. There was only 7 seconds left. He pulled with all effort now. He had finally gotten the key out and reached for his head but time had run out, it was too late.

The knobs on the side of his face began to turn and blood flowed out the side of his eyes as the face began to scrunch itself and twist as if on a roller. He screamed one last time as the device ripped his face off and held it rolled up like an ancient scroll of skin and blood at the top of his head. His body fell to the floor and lie in a great red puddle.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Marcus, I'll be out of town for a couple weeks, be careful while I'm gone alright?" This young Caucasian woman, long straight brown hair, ocean blue eyes had spoken.

"I'll take care of things here. You be careful too." The man known as Marcus responded, tall, light skinned, handsome, a hard but affectionate looking face and short black hair.

As she left for the door, Marcus called out to her and she came to a halt. He mouthed the words _I love you_ at her and she nodded. The sound of her steps proceeded as she walked out the door, it shut behind her.

Meanwhile, a new crime scene under investigation...

Detective Kerry arrived to speculate on this newest situation. A brand new subject. His body lay on the floor, a small pool of blood making circle around his head. She watched others among her take pictures and retrieve other various evidence.

"Unfortunately," Spoke Detective Hoffman from behind was he walked into sight of her, facing her gaze. "This newest Jigsaw victim has no link whatsoever to Detective Matthew's disappearance."

"Well he has to turn up sometime." Lieutenant Rigg entered the conversation, strapped in his usual S.W.A.T. Uniform.

"What's the details on this newest Jigsaw victim?" Kerry asked.

"Zachary Moore. Former surgeon, kidnapped some of his patients and tortured them, he was convicted for murder but instead of going to jail he was sent into an asylum to be 'rehabilitated'." Hoffman looked to the others, fixing the pen in his chest pocket.

"Type of guy that fits Jigsaw's classification." Kerry took another glance at the corpse.

Back in the quiet house...

Marcus yawned and stretched in bed, bored and tired at once. He got out of bed and paced around his room, it helped him think. It was late, wouldn't hurt to get a little something from the fridge. He headed toward the kitchen and opened the door, looking for deli meat. He grabbed for the bologna, cheese, and pepperoni, shut the fridge door and turned. But when he turned he saw a glimpse of what looked like a pig jumping towards him and his vision went black. Complete darkness...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The burlap sack that covered the head of Marcus Blaine was pulled off hard. He opened his eyes to only white, blankness, like the negative to when he blacked out. His vision began to clear and colors were seen, but in a great blur. Within a few seconds this faded away as well. Marcus blinked with his mouth open agape breathing starting to fasten. He looked around, a room, a silent room, there was nothing, he jerked his head to the left and right trying to figure it out.

"Hello Marcus." A voice from out of nowhere.

"Uhh!?" Marcus jumped but only went up a slight bit, he had just noticed something.

He looked down, he was handcuffed to a solid steel chair, and it was bolted down into the ground. His eyes widened, and he bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling. He began to shake, his eyes darting quick and nervously. But his neck had brought his head back, and he had once again remembered the voice that had spoken. He heard the pats of footsteps from behind him and he turned to his right, he saw someone coming from around, he panted heavily, he saw a glimpse of a red coat, the person came all the way around and faced him. His face wasn't visible, hidden by a hood, but the way this person walked, it seemed weak, fragile. Uncovered hands rose to grab the hood, conspicuously one of his fingers, was bandaged, a small cast. The hood rose and flopped over. Underneath this, was an aged man, pale, there was a certain look in his eyes, like he had already died and came back only half human, it was frightening. With these features in mind, Marcus immediately knew who this was, the man all over the papers, all over the news. John Kramer, The Jigsaw Killer.

"No! No!" Marcus shifted and jerked in his seat. "Not me, not me!"

"Calm down Marcus." John spoke softly, a rasp in his voice, like a wheeze.

"Let me go! You sadistic bastard, I'm not going to let you kill me! No!"

"I've never murdered anyone."

"Giving someone a knife and making them slit their throat is still a murder." Marcus gritted his teeth out, glaring.

"Hmmm, you know, there was another man who had said something similar to me." John blinked, his face so calm, and he lifted his hand up to show his bandaged finger. "The same individual who gave me this."

"I'd say you got lucky, considering the things you've done, you deserved more." Marcus narrowed his eyes.

"It's funny, how quick human nature can shift. At one moment you were screaming in fear, and now you're determined to intimidate me, regardless of your current situation."

"Tell me why you brought me here."

"Only you can know that Marcus. You brought this upon yourself."

"Tell me what you want!"

"I want to play a game." John began to walk and he disappeared from sight behind Marcus, the chair's back piece went up to his head so he couldn't turn around and see. But there was a creaking noise, a wide creaking noise. And then the sound of his steps one more as he came to face Marcus again, he took a key and unlocked one of the handcuffs, the one for his left hand. He left the key on his lap and walked away once more and the creaking noise returned but then there was a slam. The sound of his footsteps were gone. Marcus quickly grabbed the key and unlocked the other handcuff, he stepped out of the chair quickly but made sure not to move too far, he looked around.

"I won't have this." He continued examining his surroundings, making sure there was nothing to harm him. He knew all too well that Jigsaw always had something to fool his victims, which led to their downfall. He turned around to see where Jigsaw had left, there was a door, which explained the creak and slam.

"Bring it on then."


End file.
